In the Dead of the Night
by Princess Hook
Summary: In the dead of the night, Hermione Granger found herself in a strange land unlike her own. Robb/Hermione ONESHOT


**Summary: **In the dead of night Hermione Granger found herself in a strange place. Jon/Hermione/Robb ONESHOT_  
_

**A/N: Well there are only a few of these written out and I want to try writing once more to see if I still have it in me. Since what happened. Please read and review and tell me what you think! I do not and will not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter. **

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**The Dead of the Night**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

"This is the only way, Ms. Granger. The only possible outcome I can see that will end all this." Albus Dumbledore spoke grimly to one sixth year Hermione Granger at the dead of the night. Harry had already went off to one of his many lessons with Severus Snape for the evening. Hermione looked uncomfortable sitting in the chair in front of the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Tom stored another piece of himself and I could not find it. Without it, we will lose the war. I have an idea on where he had hidden the object." Dumbledore said, sliding a very familiar object across his desk to Hermione. She looked down at the necklace in shock. Her old time-turner.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. You're the only one I trust with this mission."  
Hermione was out of words for most part before she spoke at long last. Her voice didn't shake, it was calm and steady.

"But how will I come back home?"

There was a moment of silence.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the brightest witch of her own age.

"You wouldn't my dear."

Shocked, "What about Harry?" She asked suddenly, dread filled her with each passing second.

"Your efforts if you prevail will help him win the war." Dumbledore answered.

She wouldn't return.

If she indeed follow this plan...she wouldn't come back to her parents or her friends.

"If their been any other way, I wouldn't have ask you of this." The sad glimmered lace his blue grey eyes and Hermione knew the truth. Harry might not even know her at all when she leaves...this was for the war. The best for everyone, and the protection of her family and friends if she win.

Hermione gathered all of her courage.

"I'll do it."

* * *

It was the dead of the night when she arrived. It was cold and dark. She had only managed to pack for only her survival. A tent, a few pair of warm clothes, some books, some supplies to last for a while and her own wand. She kept a few pictures of her friends and family with her to remind herself what she's fighting for. Trees surrounded her and she shiver at the cold. Snow paled at her boots. Dumbledore had warned her of the cold of the land. How dangerous for a young woman to travel at such timing. She should keep her wand close to her and try her hardest not to be seen doing witchcraft. This time is rather harsh against it.

Hermione felt her legs shook and she took in her surroundings.

Trees. Trees everywhere covered in deep snow.

She hated snow.

Hermione took in a deep breath. Dread shook her once more when the realization of never seeing her friends or family hit her stronger. She almost broke down crying right then and there, but she kept herself together. She took out her wand and done a few protection wards around her. She will camp here tonight and in the morning she will pack up and move to some place called King's Landing that Dumbledore told her about. He gave her an old map of the country before sending her off.

When Hermione finally fell asleep in the stiff coldness of her blanket in the tent with a small fire, she heard a loud howl echoed around her. Her wards begin to ring loudly, and she jumped up from her spot almost tripping. She reached for her wand and for her winter's coat. She sneaked out of her tent quickly silent her feet while doing so with a simple spell.

She heard grunts and she figured they're a bunch of bandits.

'Great, idiots to deal with.' She thought just as one of them turned to the direction of her tent. Greed spread on his face and soon he signal his friends toward it.

Hermione quickly stunned them with the flick of her wand. There was no words spoken. She had mastered non-verbal and wandless magic some time ago during her 5th year of Hogwarts.

The sun came up just then, beginning to, the reddish glow filled the trees and the snow. Her ward rang once more and then stood in front of her, she was too slow. A huge grey wolf hovered growling deadly at her. Nothing escaped Hermione lips, as she moved her wand once more threatened the beast to try to step toward her, but the wolf challenged her. The wolf barked loudly, before leaping, Hermione threw herself to the side dodging the abnormal wolf with less grace.

"Stupify!" She shouted, but her spell wasn't strong enough. The wolf was about to tackled her when she heard someone's voice shouted throughout the area.

"Grey Wind enough." and that was when Hermione met one Robb Stark.


End file.
